The present invention relates to tractor-mounted systems and implements, and more particularly to tractor-mounted rotary cutters and tractor-mounted backhoes.
Rotary cutters are used widely to cut grass, bushes and other vegetation along roadsides and other areas. Typically it is known to mount a rotary cutting system to the rear of a tractor such as through a three-point hitch attachment. These rotary cutting systems are typically mounted to the end of a boom structure and the boom structure generally extends outwardly from the rear of the tractor. Such systems are typically hydraulically driven and the rotary cutter is mounted such that it can be articulated so as to assume various positions with respect to the boom structure. This enables the rotary cutter to cut various angled ditch banks and other inclined and undulating surfaces.
Also, it is known to mount a backhoe to a tractor and to power the backhoe through the power-take-off-system of the tractor. Backhoes of this design are useful in a wide variety of jobs. They are particularly useful in the construction industry and can be used for digging footings, excavating for septic systems and for a wide variety of other construction-related jobs.
Boom systems of the type just discussed are relatively expensive. Because of that expense, owners of such systems have to consider the capital cost of these systems when charging for their use. It follows that the relatively high costs of such tractor-mounted boom system can be reduced by utilizing various implements or heads with a single boom system.
The present invention relates to a tractor-mounted system that is convertible from a rotary cutting system to a backhoe. The tractor-mounted system includes a frame structure for mounting to the tractor. Connected to the frame structure and extending therefrom is a boom structure. In one mode of operation, the boom structure is connected to a rotary cutter for cutting grass and other vegetation. The rotary cutter is adapted to be detachably connected to the boom structure. In another mode of operation, the boom structure is adapted to be connected to a bucket such that the system is effectively converted to a backhoe.
In one specific embodiment of the present invention, when the tractor-mounted system is converted to a backhoe, there is provided an operator""s station that is independent of the tractor. The operator station includes a seat and a control panel which in the case of one embodiment includes a series of control valves for controlling a hydraulic system that powers the working components of the backhoe.